


Sing Along

by Way Way (Waywocket)



Series: Promnis Advent calendar 2017 [19]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Christmas Music, Ignis gets silly, M/M, Promnis - Freeform, promnisac2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13068357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywocket/pseuds/Way%20Way
Summary: Our two favorite guys are shopping for the holidays Ignis is charmed by the ray of sunshine that is Prompto, again.





	Sing Along

They've been through a few stores already and each store as their own playlists as does the common way they're passing through. Prompto is singing along to Rock Around the Christmas Tree. Ignis looks over at him with a raised brow as Prompto is bouncing along to the beat even with the bags in his hand.

"You work in retail, how can you not be sick of listening to the same songs?" He asked, perplexed. Prompto laughs as they enter the next shop. 

"Because when you listen to something so long you either love it or hate it. I chose to love it! It's a lot more fun when you sing along with it." This stores song didn't seem to have anything to do with Christmas. People in red scarves and turning the snow as red as summer strawberries. Ignis thought it was strange, but he enjoyed the new song as Prompto happily sang alone, occasionally clapping his hand on his chest or hip. As the next song came it was familiar so Ignis took Prompto's advice.

"On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me a patriarch in a pear tree." Continuing their shopping they sang together creating new harmonies for the music and new lyrics on Prompto's part. With a bit of encouragement from his favorite blond, Ignis even found himself dancing around the open space of the shop.

By the next shop, Ignis was thoroughly enjoying himself, daring to add his own vibrato. Most other customers and employees gave them strange looks as they passed, but Ignis couldn’t be bothered by them. Instead, he took Prompto’s hand and spun him slowly to the music that played overhead. 

The holiday season felt a little more enjoyable.


End file.
